A new life, a Brittana story
by Finn.Avery
Summary: Brittany is the new kid at McKinley. When Santana sees Brittany it's like the whole world stops. It takes Britt a moment but something inside of her triggers and makes her feel the same way. Now, Puck is always trys to steal Britt but Santana never lets it happen.
1. Chapter 1

Santana was in the middle of yelling at Sam for cheating on Quinn when someone caught her eye. It was a teenage girl. She had beautiful long blonde hair with short bangs. She had delicute skin and the pinkest of lips. Santana watched this wonderful creature's every move. The creature stopped and looked at Santana. She had most perfect blue eyes a person could imagine. She smiled and walked over to Santana "Hii, I'm Brittany" she said. "Santana" Santana said. "No" she said "My name is briiiittttttaaaaannnnyyyy". "And my name is Santana"Santana said. Brittany nodded. "Mrs. Sue said I can be a cheerleader" Brittany said. "Cool" Santana said. "Do you wanna join glee club". "Yeah sure seems funer then sitting at home after school" Brittany said. "Cool, I'll see you then" Santana said and then walked away.

At 1st Brittany and Mike disscused dancing. At 2nd Brittany and Finn talked about Random stuff. At the 3rd period Brittany and Kurt talked for most of the class time. At fourth Brittany and Santana passed 'love notes' to each other. At fifth Quinn and Brittany talked about prom. Afterwards Santana met Britt at her locker.

"You ready"Santana asked "For what" Brittany said while closing her locker. "To tryout" Santana explained "Try out? You never said there would be a quizz" Brittany said. "Relax all you have to do is sing, if you even can" Santana explained. "Oh, you know I can" Brittany said before Santana lead her to the choir room.

When they got there Puck was getting ready to stand up when Santana said "Don't even think about it". Kurt luaghed and Santana shushed him. "Here you go" Santana said while handing Brittany a microphone . She then sat down. Brittany sang

"I got you in the palm of my hand

Wanna put something hotin you, so hot that can't stand

Gonna take you to my lips

Empty out every last droP

So thirsty for what's in you, baby

I can't stop

In themiddle of the night, don't care if your glass paper styrofoam

When I need some water coffee or ginYou're

r the only thing I wanna put them inMy cup my cupSayin whwhat's up to my cup my cu myYou're

r a friend more then a cupMy cup my c

You know tthat's it

Sayin wwhat's up to my cupSayin

what's up to my cupSayin

cwhat's up to my cupSayin

uwhat's up to my cup

Sayin whats up yo my cup my cup"she finished. Almost, everyone clapped "come on gus clap clap" Santana commanded. Everyone the clapped, nervously.

After glee club Santana walked over to Brittany and said "my house, 8, be there "do I have a choice" BBrittany "of course... not" she said. She then walked away. Brittany got her stuff and headed home.


	2. Being girly is okay

Santana and Brittany walked in to Santana's bed room and sat on her bed. Santana pulled out a black box from under her bed. She opened it and it was filled with Nail polish, hair supplies, and makeup. Santana took out the nail polish and put the rest away. Brittany put her hands in front of her. "I'm gonna try something different today" Santana said. Santana painted the first nail, right thumb, marble. The next a bright neon green. The third french white tip. Fourth red white and blue stripes, horizontally. Fith pink sparkels. Left hand the same. "Pretty" Brittany said. Santana smiled. "Now let's do your makeup" Santana said. She pulled out the box, put the nail polish away and took out some of the makeup. She then put the box away. She put dark red lipstick on Brittany's lips, bright, but dark, pink blush on her cheeks, eyeliner on her eyelashes and Blue eyeshadow on Brittany's eye lids. "Here" SSantana said while handing Brittany a mirror. "Wow" She said. Santana smiled and put the makeup away.

"Hey, Britt" Santana said. "Yeah, SanSan" She asked "Do you wanna go to Lima Bean Cafe" She asked. "Yeah, sure. Sounds funnnnnnn" Brittany said. "Come on I'll drive" SanSan said. Brittany and Santana got into Santana's mini van. "This is a pretty car" Brittany said. Santana smiled and said "you sound like me when I was 11 and the doctors put me on 4 milligrams of Morphine and then diagnosed me with Colic" Brittany just shook her head. They then arrived at Lima Bean Cafe shortly after. Brittany and Santana sat at the table in the back corner. "So you were really diagnosed with Colic" Brittany asked "Yep" Santana said. "Did it hurt" she asked "yeah, a LOT" SanSan said. "Where"? Brittany asked "Mostly in the left side of my stomach. Sometimes in the right. Once in a while around my belly button" Santana explained. Brittany nodded. "When I was 11 I was diagnosed with U.T.I. The medicine they gave me for it made my pee turn different colors"Brittany said. Santana smiled. She wasn't excatly happy that Brittany had a U.T.I when she was younger. She was just happy that she wasn't alone.

Later that daySantana and Britt headed to Britt's. They sat on Brittany's bed. "I like your room" Santana said. "Thanks" Brittany replied "So how did they give you the Morphine" . Santana sighed and said "well first they drew my blood and then they gave me an I.V. and put the medicine in through the I.V." Santana explained. Brittany said " Ouch same arm? Beside each other?" Brittany asked. "Same arm and right beside each other" Santana said. "God" Brittany said. Santana nodded "enough about me let's talk about you" Santana said. "Well... um I can dance and sing... um I write songs... um I am a vegetarian umm... I hate when people judge me... umm.. My favorite color is Beige" Brittany said. "Mine to" Santana said.

Later Britt's mom called and saidit was time for her to go home.I


End file.
